Who I Am
by JavaJunkieJunkie
Summary: The life of a Gilmore Huntzburger heir. Spoilers inside. A quick oneshot


Hi! This came to me last night right before I fell asleep, it's a little odd, but I was compelled. Spoilers at the end.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hey mom!" She called up the stairs to her mother.

"What do you need kid?"

"Who am I?"

"What?" Came the muffled, but confused response.

"Who am I?" She yelled getting up and walking to the stairs. No answer, so she walked up the stairs through the master bedroom to her mother's bathroom where her mother was getting ready for a date with her father. "Who am I?"

Her mother turned to look at her, a thoughtful expression spread over her features. She was wondering why her daughter was asking but answered without questioning.

"You are Lorelai Elyse Gilmore Huntzburger, my brilliant, beautiful daughter. You are a socialite and a small town girl. You are independent and rebellious, funny and kind. You are gorgeous and an amazing writer."

"Hmmm…most of those are very biased answers mom." She said as she wrote it down.

"Why do you need to know who you are kid?"

"An assignment for my Autobiographical Lit class, we are writing a paper about who we are. Know where dad is? He'll know who I am."

"You're father barely knows who he is, but he is in the study. Go ask him, but you thought my answers were biased, you have always been daddy's girl." She smiled as her daughter smirked, the same smirk her husband had.

"Daddy!" She called through the house.

"In the study Eli" came his response.

"I know, just like to yell at you every once in a while," she smiled sweetly as she entered her father's office. He just shook his head at her.

"What do you need kid?"

"Who am I?"

"Um?" He started confused but then smiled. "You are a daddy's girl, you are loving and sweet, sarcastic but generous, you are strong, a coffee addict, and a shopping fiend. That good?"

"I should have known better than to ask my parents. Unbelievably biased answers, you're journalists for Pete's sake. Isn't there some ethics in telling the truth or something?" She mocked disappointment.

"You my dear, are a trouble maker."

"Thanks, but I already have your opinion." She called as she walked out of the room. He smirked that trademark smirk of his knowing that she had an identical one on her face.

"You want unbiased call your Nonna or your Pop! They'll be sure to give you unbiased answers!" He called after her.

"My eyes must be deceiving me, the called ID says that this is my granddaughter, but it surely can't be, she doesn't have time for her old Nonna anymore."

"Wow, dramatic much Nonna?"

"I can't believe it! She's still remembers my voice amazing."

"I just saw you two days ago, we had dinner together. Man, grandma, I didn't know the dementia had set in already. I'll be sure to tell mom to put you in a home next week. Bye Nonna!" With that she hung up the phone, it rang a second later.

"Shady Pines, press one if you are inquiring about placing an annoying loved one, press two if you have someone who needs to be picked up by the men in white coats immediately."

"Where did you get that delightful sense of humor little one?" Was the only response she got.

"My dad says I got my rather annoying sense of humor from my grandma and my mom." She smiled cheekily.

"Well that father of yours must be delusional, it is absolutely delightful. Now my darling, why did you call Grammy?"

"Who am I?"

"Excuse me?" Lorelai asked confused.

"Who am I?"

"You are a Gilmore, a Haden, and a Huntzburger. You are my partner in crime, you are a debutante and a born Yalie. You are slightly naïve, but oh so loveable, you fit in where ever you go. You are stubborn, and strong. That my sweet is who you are."

"You were less biased, but still I want to know who I am, not who you all see me as. However, your answers overlapped a little with Dad's."

"Babe, who we see you as is who you are. Accept it and move on!" Lorelai said before abruptly hanging up the phone.

"Man you people are infuriating."

"Luke's Diner."

"Hey Caesar, is my Pop there?"

"Sure thing Eli, one second." She heard him call for Luke, and Luke argue he didn't have time to take any phone calls, but as soon as he heard it was Eli he was at the phone.

"Hey kid, how's it going?"

"Hey Pop, who am I?"

"You are the little girl who at two years old decided, I was going to be your Pop. You are and always have been the most independent little girl I know, aside from the obvious. You are accepting, loving, caring, sweet, beautiful, grateful, brilliant, helpful, intuitive, kind-"

"Alright Pop, you are no more helpful than anyone else. You are all just too partial to me. I need someone who can tell me the truth."

"Let me help." The next thing she knew he was yelling into the diner. "Eli needs to know who she is." She heard them yell all the things she had been told by her parents and grandparents.

"Pop, that doesn't help, they are all a huge part of my life too. But I thank you for all your help and I will see you on Thursday. Bye Pop."

"Bye Eli."

-------------------------

"Hey kid, you ready?"

"Yeah Mom, almost. Just typing up part of this paper."

"It's a Saturday night and you are doing homework? You are just like your mom." Her dad's voice came from her doorway.

"Just let me finish this sentence."

"You know, pay attention to how you are feeling and acting tonight, it will help with your paper." Logan advised.

"What? Oh, I suppose, huh, the way I am at a society event is still me. Daddy you are so smart."

"Wow, mark that down, my kid thinks I'm smart."

"Great, I made his ego bigger."

"How many times I gotta tell you not to do that kid?" Rory asked as she walked by.

"Ooh look who was talking with the hobos today Eli." Logan teased.

"Haha, very funny, we haven't left the house yet, I'm still ghetto thug Rory. Fine, fine. Lorelai darling, you know better than that. Mind your father. God, that almost hurts coming out." They all laughed, and left the room.

Eli was bored; this was a typical society event, boring food, boring people, and boring conversation. Her friends had yet to show up, therefore she was stuck talking to the guests alone.

"I'm sorry, if you'll excuse me, I just saw my grandmother, and have yet to tell her what a wonderful job she has done here tonight." Eli lied through her teeth upon seeing her grandmother.

"Of course, dear." The boring blue hair she was talking to said.

"Excuse me, Grandma."

"Oh Eli. If you'll excuse me, I haven't seen my granddaughter in a week and we need to catch up." Lorelai said, as she excused herself from a morose group.

"Thanks kid." Lorelai said as she directed them towards the study.

"No problem, I saw you, that's how I got out of talking to Mrs. Van Uppity."

"Hortence Van Uppity, tight bun, lace collar, tiny poodle... fictional friend?"

"Yup."

"Oh she is a boring one." Lorelai agreed.

"There you two are, I just got done talking to Mrs. Van Uppity. She had said that she had just seen Eli greet my mother and the two disappeared." Rory complained as she walked into the study. She was met by the giggles of both Lorelai and Eli. "What?"

"We were just talking about Mrs. Van Uppity." Eli said between gasps. Rory just shook her head at both her mother and daughter.

"So how is your paper coming along kid? Did you figure out who you are yet?" Lorelai asked suddenly.

"It's almost done Grandma. It's due on Monday, but I am using tonight to get a few more details on socialite me. I still don't know who I am though, is that weird?"

"Of course not Eli, I don't know who I am yet, and your grandmother doesn't know who she is yet." Lorelai's face softened a little at that comment, both of the girls caught it. It gave Eli another idea for talking about Stars Hollow.

--------------------

"Hey Eli, want me to read over your paper?" Rory asked as she stopped by Eli's room on Sunday night.

"No thanks mom." Rory sighed, she was dying to read the paper, Eli was telling her about it over breakfast, and Rory had never seen her so excited about writing before. She knew her daughter loved to write, but knew she doubted her talent. She just wanted to read it before she turned it in. "Quit hovering and tell dad not to try either. You can read it later." She smiled at her daughter. She was a smart kid.

-----------------

Two weeks later, Rory was walked into her bathroom at night and noticed that there was a couple pieces of paper taped to her mirror. She pulled it off and realized it was Eli's Who I Am essay. She read it through and smiled. It wasn't perfect, if you didn't know her, you would wonder what the significance of certain things were, but it was her. Her writing style said more about her than the actual words did. She smiled and ran to the office and emailed out copies to her mom and Luke. She thought about sending one to her Dad, but realized, the man barely knew her anyway.

She set the paper copy on Logan's desk in the study, he was on a quick business trip, and she knew he'd see it tomorrow morning when he got home.

"Did you see it?" Rory asked as soon as Logan walked into the bedroom the next day.

"Our daughter is brilliant. Her writing style says so much about who she is."

"That was my exact thought." She practically squealed as she leaned in and kissed him.

Lorelai was at the inn before she found time to check her email. She was delighted to see that Rory had emailed her a copy of the paper. She opened it up and read, clearly impressed by how her granddaughter had described herself. She closed the email and left the building.

Luke had opened the email early in the day, and the words his "granddaughter" had typed were still circulating in his head. She was sixteen years old, but she was smart, although he bet that she never would have guessed that he and Lorelai would see that paper. He was cleaning off the counter when she breezed in, she walked right up to him and kissed him on the lips.

She pulled back, they both smiled. "That Eli is one smart girl." Is all Lorelai said, as she winked and backed out of the diner.

He was shocked, but smiled none the less, they may not have gotten their middle, but now he knew that they would get their end.

He pulled out the copy of the paper he had printed off, and read it over, marveling at the little girl he called his granddaughter.

----------

Eli Huntzburger

Autobiographical Lit.

10-26-2027

Who I Am

Who I Am

My name is Lorelai Elyse Gilmore Huntzburger; I was born March 17, 2011. On paper, that is who I am, but there is more to a person than that. Genetically I am: a socialite, a Deb, a Huntzburger, a Gilmore, and a Haden; stubborn, strong, independent, witty, sarcastic, cynical, a writer, rebellious, and unrelated to all but one of my aunts and uncles. I am those things and so much more genetically, mentally, and socially.

I live two lives; there is my society life and my small town life. My grandmother always warned me to keep them separate; but is envious that I was able to do the one thing she and my mother struggled their entire lives to do, blend them. While they are not perfectly blended, they are not completely separate, both lives are connected and I am me in each.

First there is Stars Hollow, where my mother and grandmother grew up together; their first real home. I may not have a residence there, but it is my home, it is where I grew up. The people in the town make it what it is, and while many of the eccentrics have passed over the years, there is always someone equally as eccentric, and just as loved to step up and fill the void. The town is like one big family, and although they are happy and unconventional, it is nothing like it was when my mom grew up.

Just over twenty years ago (I'm told by Kirk, one of the many oddballs from town that it was exactly, twenty one years, nine months and twenty seven days ago) is when it all changed. It wasn't until twenty one years and five months ago that the town became what it is now. One of the joys of having such lunacy around is that someone has it written down somewhere the exact date and time of any change in the town. The town changed upon the last break up of my grandmother and her fiancé at the time, Luke Danes. Luke is my grandmother's soul mate, and she his. They were meant to be together, but life got in the way. Neither ever married, or stopped loving the other, but he broke her, and she subsequently broke him. They never recovered, both too afraid of hurting like that again.

Genetically I am unrelated to Luke Danes, the man that I love as much as my biological grandfathers. He may not be genetically my grandfather, but he has been a major part of my mother and grandmother's life for so long, that he is family to all three of us. He and my grandmother basically shared custody of me, my Pop picking me up from school and letting me sit at the diner until Nonna got out of work. I still spend many nights after school at the diner, finishing homework and waiting for my grandmother to join me for a quick dinner or cup of coffee. It's almost painful some days to watch the way that my Nonna and Pop interact, twenty plus years later you can still see the brokenness and love in each.

The town is broken too, while they are still essentially the lunatics that have always lived there; you can see that they too were ruined twenty one years ago. Sookie, my Nonna's best friend, and the town gossip, tells me that she is pretty sure the stress of the whole ordeal is what gave Taylor, the town selectman, a fatal heart attack.

I have learned more from Stars Hollow, than I have learned from school. Stars Hollow's past and present have helped me become who I am. Through the people and their stories, I've learned about life, history, and love. From my grandmother I learned about dedication, hard work, regret, and classic movies and music. From my Pop, I have learned about missed chances, apologizing before it's too late, and the importance of family. Their stories which are full of life lessons have shaped me. They have carried over into my society life, and are helping me prepare for the real world I avoid.

My society life is very different. My parents help though; they are anything but the traditional society couple. My mother works full time, she runs a few of my father's papers, she travels more than he does. My father loves it, he never wanted to run anything, he wanted to write. Although, legally he runs all the newspapers, he lets my mother do the running of things, because she wants to, and he does the writing. My paternal grandfather was outraged after he found out, but then realized that it had been going on for years and the papers had never been as profitable. To both of my parent's delight, he keeps his mouth shut now.

All of my best friends come from society, some of which are my parents' best friends' children. This makes society parties much easier to handle, our parents, have even schooled us in the art of the sub party, which came along with a best behavior compromise.

My society life is slightly different from most, which makes it easier to blend with my small town life. Real society kicks in when I am at my paternal grandparent's house. Because of them: I came out to society, I will attend Yale, and I will take over my parent's business. Because of my grandparents, I will travel Europe (like all society children do), I will always attend private schools, I went to finishing school, I am expected to marry within the circle, and I grew up with a nanny (which my parents refused to use).

My mother says because I grew up in society, somewhere along the way I must have learned that consequences didn't matter. This, however, came after a stint in Stars Hollow which required calling my Dad to get me from the quite pathetic police station. My father says that had it been anywhere else, she would have forbid him from coming to get me so quickly. However, littering in Stars Hollow can get you "arrested" so they came immediately, although, she laughed when she heard what really happened. My mother warns me about what will happen if I ever get arrested, my grandmother tells her to "stop being so hypocritical, after all I bailed you out right away". It always makes me giggle when my mother rolls her eyes and sighs, wishing my grandmother never told me that story.

While mine may not have been the typical society upbringing, I did get a taste of that with Friday night dinners at the Gilmore's and monthly dinners at the Huntzburger's. Society has a major impact on my life, and as I grow up it will become bigger and bigger I know. Each year, I see my father throw himself into the running of things a little more and my mother traveling less, and planning more events. While they are not nearly as overbearing, you cannot escape the society life. Even my grandmother caved to society years ago, as my great-grandparents were bogged down with illness. She stepped into her role as Gilmore representative just after her break up with Luke, and has been ever since, owning the Hartford Gilmore abode, but living in Stars Hollow.

Eventually I know I will fall into real society life, my mother warns me that I will not be able to put it off as long as she and my father did, he warns me of the same thing. They remind me to have fun, and find love; they aren't so concerned about the social circle. After all they may both be socialites by blood, but would never have chosen that life had they been able too. I remind my mom she could have chosen, but she always tells me that even if she wouldn't have fallen in love with my father she would have been pulled in eventually by either her father or my great grandparents, possibly even my grandmother.

I am constantly reminded as more and more social event invitations are sent my way that I cannot escape it, and I have to admit I don't think I want to. My parents have told me that I can wait to take over until I am ready. Their genetics have made me a writer at heart, my talent still yet to be discussed. However, I do not resent my parents for bringing me up the way they did, I have had the best of both worlds.

I am genetically an heir, a debutante, a socialite, a writer, a coffee addict, a Huntzberger, a Gilmore, and a Haden. I am stubborn, witty, sarcastic, cynical, and rebellious. I am a replica of my grandmother, I have my father's smirk, I am bookish and studious, I have my father's wild streak, I have my mother's dedication, and my grandmother's determination. I have the independent streak everyone around me seems to have. I am a realist with no athletic ability. I am Lorelai Elyse Gilmore Huntzberger, and I am me.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Thank you for reading my drabble at what a Gilmore Huntzburger child would be like, growing up in both worlds.

And I do know that's it's kind of weird, but what if they really don't get back together next season. That would be heart breaking.

And to all of you who might complain about the way I am spelling Hayden. It is written in the scripts as Haden, and I like to believe the writers know how to spell the character's names.

Who else hates this whole Rory/'Logan conflict, especially after tonight?

Tell me what you think, especially if you hate it. Puh-lease Review!

**-JJ**

PS. It is very hard to write about writing. Especially when everyone knows a fictional character did not write the paper. So I know chunks are kind of weird when they are talking about the writing, but now you know why.


End file.
